Gravity Falls One-Shots
by Piggie-Products
Summary: Short one-shots for Gravity Shippings.
1. Mabel and Dipper

Mabel Pines was brushing through her chocolate hair with her maroon brush. _I hate my hair, it's too thick!_ She thought. Not wanting to say it out loud or her paranoid brother would come rushing into the room concerned something had happened.

He casually walked into the twins room from brushing his butter covered looking teeth. He was only in his shorts, the summer nights had become too hot and moist to where his shirt. Mabel had come fond of him doing this. It didn't bother her one bit, she loved the way he shined. But Mabel also thought it was wrong to love her brother the way she loves other boys.

Dipper passed her to walk to his uncomfortable mattress of a bed. Mabel tried her best not to turn around and look at him... but she did anyways.

He stopped in his tracks, watching his sister just stand there holding her brush, filled with hair, against her thin chest. Dipper stood. Not moving, hardly even breathing or blinking.

About ten minutes passed of silence, "Uh... Mabel? Are you okay?"

She was lost in her dreamland, like always, too busy to answer. Her eyes started to droop. "Mabel!?"

Mrs. Optimistic shook her head. "Huh?"

"Mabel, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine Dipp. Better than ever." She said with a bit of worry. _He didn't hear your voice squeak. He didn't hear your voice squeak. _Mabel tried to calm herself down in her conscience.

"You, don't seem fine Mabel... do you have a fever?" He walked up to his sister and put the back of his hand against her shivering forehead. "You're a bit warm..."

"Dipper, I'm fine..." She said, keeping her tears behind her watery eyes. "...just been thinking..."

He looked down. Dipper always does that when he worries. "You sure Mabel? I can tuck you in if you want..."

She shook her head slowly... _up, down, up, down._

Mabel trudged in her step over to her bed. Dipper worries grew bigger as she walked a bit slower than normal.

She quickly turned around and made her and Dipper's lip collide together. Dipper was shocked. His heart was racing at a fast pace.

_What is Mabel doing? _Dipper thought to himself. He pushed her away... "MABEL!"

She looked at her fuzzy purple socks. _I knew that was a bad idea... _Mabel thought. She felt lonely now.

Mabel slowly sat on her bed. Her eyes were going blurry for she was crying. Mabel lied down in her bed, staring at the wall.

"Mabel? A-Are you okay?"

She just lied there, breathing slowly. She didn't respond.

"M-"

"Dipper... I'm sorry! I'm..."

"Mabel, it's okay... Just, you know it's wrong..."

She nodded her head up and down. She felt it was hard because of her laying sideways on a brick of a bed.

"Mabel... it's okay." He walked next to her bed. Dipper kissed his older sister on the side of her rosy cheek. "Night sis." He walked to his bed and just sat.


	2. Mabel and Gideon

Mabel Pines is one of those girls that can get the weird and funky people to fall in love with her instead of the ones she finds _ attractive_. This is where Gideon comes in.

Mabel, was being an idiot like always, was walking in the forest alone. She heard some twigs snapping and crunching and began to run. Running in the Gravity Falls woods is probably not the best idea anyone has ever came up with. That's when Mabel tripped over an old tree root she didn't see in the shade. She fell. The figure got closer to her as she trembled in fear.

"Well, heya."

"Gideon? What are you doing?"

"Just walking through these woods and came upon such beauty once more."

"Thanks? I guess."

"Here, let me help you up." He stuck his hand out. She grabbed onto it and got pulled up.

"Thanks Gideon." She laughed and blushed. "I guess I'll _repay _you in return."

Gideon Gleeful just stood there, waiting for something to happen. Mabel gently set her lips against his. The stubby boy was shocked. He has never kissed a girl before. Many thoughts were flying in both of their heads but the main one was:

_I'm enjoying this all the way._

Gideon pulled her closer. Mabel could feel his hand against her left cheek.

Dipper just so happen to be walking in the woods looking for Mabel and came upon them kissing. His right eye was twitching like how fast a humming bird could flap it's wings.

"Uh... Mabel?"

They pulled apart. Mabel stood back up. "Oh hey Dipper."

"You are in some serious trouble missy." He grabbed Mabel's arm and dragged her back to the 'Mystery Shack'.


	3. Mabel and Pacifica

Pacifica Northwest just wants to be a popular girl. It's been working out until the summer of 2012. A wimpy boy and his weakling sister visited Gravity Falls. She had formed feelings for this girl. Each day spent thinking about her. That's when she devised a plan to win her heart.

Pacifica visited her good pal Gideon Gleeful. She asked a favor for him to perform something on the girl.

All she had to do was give the favor back to Gideon. But that story comes later in life. Now it's time for a performance.

Dipper and Mabel were the last ones to enter the tent. Pacifca followed them to where they were seated Dipper had a gut feeling about coming here again. He didn't feel safe here.

"Alright everyone. I'm going to say a few words and when I finish you all need to look to the person behind you. Every two rows, don't look behind you. Got it everyone?"

Yes', yeahs, and yuh-huhs were thrown about the room. Dipper, of course, just sat there. He wasn't going to turn around and look at the person behind. He warned Mabel not to but she argued about it.

"Dipper, I'm my own person. Just trust me this one time."

"Fine..."

Gideon mumbled words. Everyone who was told to turn around turned. Dipper decided to join them.

Mabel was face to face with Pacifica Northwest. Their eyes were glowing.

The optimistic girl had a strange urge to kiss someone. Mabel stood up and pulled Pacifica out of the tent. They passed the parking lot and headed into the forest.

Mabel grabbed Pacifica and pulled her close to her body. Mabel locked their lips together. They were passionately kissing; they were against one of the forest trees.

"_Now how am I supposed to repay Gideon_" Pacifica thought to herself, "_I mean, Dipper will never fall in love with him._"

Mabel took apart and stood there staring at the rich girl. "Pacifica... can I... tell you something?"

"Yeah Mabel..."

"I know what you and Gideon were planning. The spell didn't work."

"Did why?"

"Well, I had feelings for you ever since. But when I heard you and Gideon talking I thought it was time."

The two just stood there, smiling at each other.


	4. Dipper and Mabel

Dipper Pines is an average twelve year old boy. He reads, and studies for tests, naps, eats on a daily basis. But he's unlike other boys in his class. He has a twin sister, Mabel, who is nothing like him. They fight a lot, but Dipper has come to mind that he could never break her heart. For he loves his sister with all his heart. When the two were shipped to their great-uncle's shack in the woods, Dipper feelings for her would double. Their great-uncle held a fair at his 'Mystery Shack'. There were many stalls there but Mabel's favorite one was the pig stall. The man there gave her the pig after answering a simple question, but in the same day Dipper was trying to win Wendy's heart.

After multiple fails Dipper finds a time machine and changes his fate. He wins her heart but breaks Mabel's for she lost her pet pig that she loves. Dipper was so devastated. He went back in time and changed Mabel's fate.

She was so happy with him. She gave a death defying hug when he let her keep her pig. She thanked him a million times and kissed him on the cheek. Dipper thought that breaking his sister's heart never again.


	5. Dipper and Wendy

Dipper Pines and Wendy Corduroy were left alone in the 'Mystery Shack' while the others were out. They both just sat on the couch watching Duck-Tective, Dipper upside-down, and Wendy tilted a little.

"God, I'm sooooo boooooooooooooooooored." Wendy exclaimed to the twelve year old for the fiftieth time.

"Me too. Where is everyone?" Dipper sat up looking at the door. "Augh... what could take Stan so long to go to the store just to get snack foods?"

"Where'd your sister go?"

"Candy and Grenda are having a party of three tonight so she got there early this morning."

"Oh... I bet the reason your grunkle is taking so long he's either been caught stealing or is trying to persuade the cashier to let him have everything for free." She chuckled as she popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"Probably. But what do we do while we wait?"

"Did you ever find a board game in your guys room?"

"Well yeah. But it looks weird."

"Get it then." She stood up and headed upstairs. "You coming dork?'

"Oh, yeah." The brunette sprinted in front of her.  
"It should be right... here it is!" He took it out of the book shelf in the room and wobbled downstairs.

"What's it called?" The teen asked.

"I don't know. The game is in a regular old box with the word 'GAME' written across the top."

"Oh, okay then. Let's get it open." They both sat on the carpet floor as Dipper opened the box.

Inside was a piece of paper. "What's this?" Wendy grabbed it out of the dusty box. She read it out loud.

"Haha, suckers. You believed this was a game. Now whoever found the game has to kiss all the players that were going to be playing my so called 'game'." She looked up at Dipper then read on. "If the host doesn't they will be cursed with bad luck with relationships."

"What? What happens if I'm already bad with relationships? Reverse?"

"No, just worstity."

"Fine. So, I guess we have to kiss now."

"Yup." She closed her eyes. Dipper leaned forward. He stopped. He's too afraid to ruin his first kiss. Some unexplainable force pushed his head into Wendy's causing their lips to collide.


	6. Dipper and Pacifica

Dipper and Mabel Pines were strolling through their vacationing town of Gravity Falls when they came across Mabel's arch-enemy Pacifica Northwest.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's not just your town Pacifica."

"Sure seems like it is."

"Well at least I'm not named after an ocean."

"At least I'm not abnormal."

Mabel started to tear up. As the unhappy girl ran off she thought: _Why is she such a jerky-face? What did I ever do to her? I'm glad I have Dipper as my brother. He stands up for me when I'm unhappy or someone bullies me... _Mabel's thoughts were wrong, Dipper stayed, didn't go chase after his sister.

"Why are you still here?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I don't care." She mumbled something underneath her breath. Pacifica lunged forward and connected hers and Dipper's lips. Dipper's dark brown eyes were shot open. Both of their hearts were beating at a fast pace. Dipper slowly closed his eyes. Enjoying the moment of this feeling.

They let go. They both were shocked with what just happened. Pacifica walked away. "See ya loser."

Dipper smiled as she got farther away. He had his first kiss.

"DIPPER PINES! WHAT THE HECK BRO BRO!" Mabel was racing towards her twin brother with anger in her eyes.

"What?"

"YOU KISSED MY ENEMY DIPPER! She bullies me everyday! WHY!" She started to tear up again. _I thought, he'd look out for me, like he always does. BUT NO! _Mabel thought to herself.

"Well at least I had my first kiss with an actual person instead of some fish!"

"Dipper, how could you say that? Mermando is loving and passionate, unlike that witch!" Mabel Pines was sobbing, she slowly backed away and ran.

_What did I just say?_ Dipper wondered to himself. "MABEL! MABEL PLEASE WAIT!" He raced after his sister. Mabel sped up a little, knowing her brother can't run for very long without getting cramps. Dipper, for once in his life, caught up to Mabel. He reached for her arm and grabbed it.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"Mabel, look, I'm sorry for what I said about you and Mermando. I didn't mean any of this. You're right. Don't hang out with Pacifica, you'll go crazy."

Mabel chuckled a bit and punched her brother in the arm. "Okay you butt-head, but you owe." She chuckled as she wiped away her tears.

"I will." Dipper said as he rubbed his arm.


	7. Siblings Fight A Lot Now-A-Days

"Mabel? Mabel where did you go?" My younger sister, Mabel, ran out of the shack and into the woods. I don't know what I did.

* * *

_I can't wait for tonight! _The optimistic girl thought in her head. _Dipper's taking me to the dance! I love him so much. He cares, about everything. He makes me smile. _She was making her way to the gift shop when she heard Dipper and Wendy talking. Mabel stopped on the edge of the wall and tuned into their conversation.

"Hey dork." Wendy Corduroy said as she walked up to Mabel's brother.

"Oh, hi Wendy.." Dipper was starting to sweat.

"Dipper, have you had your first kiss yet?" She asked the twelve year old boy. He was sweatier than a dog on a hot summer day.

"N-No.." He was shivering. _Kissing? What? Now? What if... _

The red-head stopped Dipper's thoughts as she leaned in and kissed his pale lips. Mabel looked inside the room. All she saw was Dipper and Wendy, kissing, happy-like. Mabel fell against the wall. _D-Dipper? What's happening? He.. _Her heavy head banged against the hard wall. Dipper walked into the room she was in.

"Mabel? Are you okay?"

She looked up at her younger brother. Her eyes were filled with salty tears, her eyes had bags underneath them, she barely hid her head inside her scratchy sweater.

"Mabel?" Dipper reached his hand to touch Mabel. She stood up and ran out of the house.

* * *

"Mabel! Where are you!" I ran farther into the dense, creepy forest.

Mabel ran quicker than ever. She wanted to get away from her brother, he betrayed her. Maybe I'm far enough... She thought in her head. Mabel took her pocket knife she got for safety protection if someone tried to touch her. She sat in the wet grass, pulled up her pink sweater sleeve, and slit it. A million times, tears were flowing down her pale and used-to-be-bright face. _I should stop believing in my fantasies._

She fell down. The blood had come out her little arm so fast, she couldn't be able to be saved. Dipper had reached her. "MABEL!" He ran to his deceased sister. "Mabel, why?" Tears were flowing a river down Dipper's face. "Mabel!" He shook her back and forth. "Please, don't go on me! MABEL!"

Dipper Pines sprinted back to his great-uncle's shack. "Help! Someone! It's Mabel!" Wendy, Soos, and Stan walked into the gift-shop.

"Dipper, where's your sister?" Wendy asked hesitantly.

"That's the problem! Come, follow me!" He ran out of the tourist trap and sprinted towards his dead sister. "Over here!" He started crying even harder.

"Mabel!" Grunkle Stan yelled. Wendy and Soos were behind him, waiting to see what happened.

* * *

A couple weeks passed, the funeral was today. Dipper wore all black. He wore little things Mabel loved. Her yarn headbands, clips, and necklaces. He didn't care if he looked like he was gay, he loved his sister. Ever since that day, Dipper thought it was his fault Mabel had died. It was the day he had his first kiss. The grave people lifted Mabel's coffin up and carried it to her grave. I followed them

**I need some sleep**  
**You can't go home like this**  
**I try counting sheep**  
**But there's one I always miss**

_Mabel... if you can hear me. I miss you. A lot._

**Everyone says I'm getting down to low**  
**Everyone says, "You just gotta let it go"**  
**You just gotta let it go**  
**You just gotta let it go**

_Everyone's been telling to forget you. It's impossible to forget you. You were my other half. You were the one who completed me._

**I need some sleep time to put the old horse down**  
**I'm in too deep and the wheels keep spinning round**

_I believe this was all my fault. You probably wouldn't have done what you did, if I supported your fantasies. You always tell me about them, I wish I could follow with the story. I wish I loved you the way you did._

**Everyone says I'm getting down to low**  
**Everyone says, "You just gotta let it go"**  
**You just gotta let it go**  
**You just gotta let it go**

_I can't leave you. Why, why did I let Wendy kiss me. She, she too old for me._

**You just gotta let it go**  
**You just gotta let it go**  
**You just gotta let it go**

_Mabel, I'll see you soon. I miss you too much._

The lowered Mabel's coffin into the ground. As the dirt was poured back into the ground a gun shot when off. Dipper fell to the ground.


End file.
